In a display panel, the driving code of a timing controller (TCON IC) is generally stored in a flash having a small storage. However, the MURA (i.e. the non-uniform brightness) compensation data is large, and thus a flash having a large storage is required. To reduce the cost, the driving code of the timing controller and the MURA compensation data of the display panel are stored in one flash having a large storage, wherein in the flash, the driving code of the timing controller and the MURA compensation data of the display panel are well allocated. In this manner, the timing controller can read its driving code and the MURA compensation data of the display panel through the same circuit.
The driving code of the timing controller will not vary and is previously stored in the flash, and thus it takes no production time of the display panel.
Different display panels have different MURA compensation data. During the production process, each of steps including erasing, original MURA data obtaining, data processing and data recording is essential and takes time.
The “erasing” step is to erase old MURA compensation data or wrong MURA compensation data left in the flash, so that an original MURA data can be obtained without effects. In this step, the SPI circuit between the timing controller and the flash needs to be shut down (i.e. the timing controller is disconnected from the flash). When the “erasing” step is completed, the timing controller is restarted, the SPI circuit between the timing controller and the flash is started up (i.e. the timing controller is reconnected from the flash). Then, the timing controller reads data in the flash (old MURA compensation data or wrong MURA compensation data has been erased), and the image of the display panel is an original image without MURA compensation. At this time, the following process can be continued, such as generating and storing a new MURA compensation data. If the time taken by “erasing” step can be well used, the production efficiency of display panels is likely to be increased.